Forbidden
by KakashiXSqueek
Summary: The main character Rukia I made up one day and decide to write a story with her in it, and with my favorite character from Soul Eater.


Forbidden

It's funny when they say when you die your life flashes before your eyes, before it happens to you.  
>"I want you to meet your new Minster." I stopped and looked over my shoulder and saw Stein. "His name is Stei…" I abruptly interrupted him "Yea I know his name and why do I have to be his weapon." I said. There was a long and silent pause before my father continued. "Well I'm glad you too are well acquainted" said Death. Stein walked slowly over to me. "Well I guess we're partners now" he said as he reached to shake my hand. I quickly yanked my hand away from him. "Well…" said Death "Well what is it father" Once again there was a long pause before he continued. "Well let's see how well you too pair up." I give a giant sigh before I transformed in my sheath ( I'm a sheath that has a skull right where the blade of my sheath meets with my handle and there's a spine that reaches across the top of my blade). Stein quickly grabbed me before I hit the ground. "Alright now that we got that part done let's see you guys do soul residence." Said Death. There was a slight pause before Stein spoke "Are you ready?" "Of course I am ready" I quickly responded to him. "Alright. Here we go Soul Residence" said Stein. Our souls quickly connected for a brief second then we broke. Stein sighed "You know if you keep fighting against me then we will never make a soul residence" "Well then that's good for me cause then I could get a new partner." I said abruptly "No you wouldn't Rukia you just need to let go of what happened and be Stein's partner" I glared over at my father. "Now shall we try again" asked Stein "I don't see why not" "Alright. Soul Residence" this time our souls connected and stayed that way. "Well I'm glad we got that part all figured out. Now which house should you guys stay at Stein's or Rukia's" "Which every one you want to stay at?" said Stein "Well I'm staying here with my dad so how about your place?" "Alright that sounds good." Said Stein nervously "Alright then shall we start moving you into his house." I barely heard my father say that, I was to lost in his eyes that is Stein if you just glance at them all you see is a life of coldness as if no one cared about him. And you know that it was true, but if you stare even longer you see the kindness and caring that he has inside of him, I can feel it flowing into my soul and body…is this, what love feels like or is it an illusion? "Rukia" said my father trying to get my attention. "Yes father?" I said pretending I wasn't staring at Stein. "You know staring is very rude Rukia" said Stein "I…was studying you" I quickly said nervously. "Alright then shall we start gathering your stuff?" asked Stein "Yea that sounds nice." Then we slowly walked out of the room. "So which room is yours" asked Stein "It's the third room on the left." I quickly said as I glanced over at him. "This one" he asked…."Rukia?" I was lost again I don't even know why his eyes attract me so easily I never noticed it before but their so beautiful and full of sadness like of a child hood full of carelessness and hatred. "Rukia are you okay?" ask Stein as he put his hands on my shoulders I snapped out of it and that's when I realized that I was crying tears just running down my face and I started to shake and Stein quickly caught before I hit the ground. I looked up at him and saw it all the sadness the caring all at once it was to overwhelming for me. His hair gently fell over his eyes, I reached up and ran my fingers slowly through his hair it was soft. Stein gently started to wipe the tears off my face. "Come on" he said with a little laugh at the end as he opened my door to my room. We walked in hand in hand. "Well let's move all your clothes and what ever it is that you need then we'll come back and get the rest later okay?" "Yea that sounds good." I walked over and grabbed my Landry hamper. Then I slowly walked over to my dresser to get my clothes out of it while trying to wipe off the tears. "Why were you crying?" asked Stein as he walked over to me. "Ummm." I said as I tried to think of a reason. "You don't have to answer that." He said as he started to walk around my room. I didn't know why but the tears just wouldn't stop the just kept going on and on. Then I stopped packing and fell to the floor sobbing my eyes out, its must be cause I never cry about anything even when my mother left me. Stein quickly rushed over to me, he put his arm around me to help me up but I pushed away I didn't want to see his face any more I'll just cry more. He stopped when he felt me push, then he just wrapped his arms around my waist. "Every thing is going to be fine Rukia you don't need to worry I'll be here for you. I won't leave your side." He said with the tone that I never heard form him it match his eyes. I looked up at him again then I swallowed. "You will?" "Of course." There was a pause, and then I reached over and started to pick up my clothes that fell to the floor. Stein started to help me too, every now and then I will look over and him and catch him looking over at me. After we gathered all the clothes from the floor and my dresser then we started to walk down to his house. "So what happened to your last partner?" asked Stein. I don't know why but I was at first shocked by the question. "He was selfish and unkind not a care in the world he just wanted to be my partner cause I was lord deaths daughter that's all." I swallowed there was a big lump in the back of my throat "In the middle of a battle he left me all alone to fight for myself I didn't understand he was so nice and caring to me, it wasn't fair." I said there was such cold and hatred in my voice "That's what your dad was talking about." "Yea" We kept walking side by side in silence. "Well we're here." Said Stein as he stopped, I looked up "I'll have to set up the guest room right cause well its my office right now and I'll sleep on the couch tonight you can have my bed for the night." Stein said as he glanced over at me, I just smiled. "Well I'm glad you stopped crying." I giggled at his remark. He walk over and open the door for me. When I walked in every thing was dark and then Stein walked over and turned on the lights. "The room is down the hall it's the third door on the left." "Okay" I walked in there was a small dresser in the Conner and a bed in the middle other then that it was pretty empty a few books here and there. I slowly walked over to the bed and touched the blanket; it was soft kind like his hair. Stein walked in. "Comfy enough for you?" he asked as he walked over to the closet and reached in and grabbed a few blankets. "By the way we also share this place with Spirit." I stopped and turned and looked at him "Your joking right." "Nope but he'll probably be home late that's how he is." Stein said as he started to walk to the door. "Are you really going to sleep on the couch?" "In less you want to, or we could share the bed." He said as he turned around to face me. I stopped and looked at him and I blushed. "It looks big enough." I said as I looked over at the bed. Stein walked over to me. "Are you sure?" "Yea it looks like it could fit an elephant." I said laughing. "No not that are you sure you want to share a bed?" "You said you'll never leave me." I looked over at him, He smiled and walked over to the closet and put the blankets away. "If you want to shower is the room right across from us." "Yea that sounds nice." I said as I walked over and grabbed my pajamas out of my hamper then I walked across the hall to the bathroom. I set my clothes on the counter and walked over and grabbed a towel out of the closet. Then I put the stopper in the bathtub and turned on the hot water. I walked over and I looked at his mirror as I took off my over shirt, my tank top barely showed my scare it reached from my left shoulder to my right hip it was deep and it will always be there it will never leave. But what's worse then the scare on the outside is the scare on the inside that was deeper it tares me apart I only dream of that night. When I got out Stein was lying across the bed. I walked over and lay down next to him. He sat up and looked down at me. "Is that form when he left you?" he said staring at my scare. "Yea." I said as I tried to cover it up with my hand. But Stein stopped me. "Don't hide it, it's a part of you now." He said as he reached over and took my hand off and then he ran his hand down it till it reached my chest. Then he stopped and looked at me. "You understand me don't you that's why you were crying isn't it?" he said as he stared right in my eyes. "Yea" I said as I quickly tried to break eye contact, but he gently turned my head so I could see him and he ran his hand gently down my face. I quickly rolled over and turned away from him. He got up and turned off the light. And then he came over and lay down next to me and he turned away. Minutes later I was asleep, I wish tonight would be different maybe Stein would help me forget. But it only made it worse tonight it was Stein who left me. I woke up alone and yet warm that's when I realized that Stein had put a blanket over me and had left. I got up and wondered out and I found him curled up on the couch, it was three a clock in the morning. I walked over to him slowly trying not to wake him. I found it kind funny because Stein is so tall and his couch is so short. I couldn't help but to laugh a little at him. I just had to get a little closer to him. That's when something I never expected in the whole world happened I was tackled by Spirit. "RUKIA!" shouted Spirit as we both hit the ground. I tried to push him off. "I missed you so much!" Spirit said as he bared his head in my chest. "STEIN GET HIM OFF!" I screamed as loud as I could. Stein got up and in one motion he threw Spirit in the Conner and picked me up off the floor. "Leave her alone Spirit." He said as he looked over at Spirit. Then he turned to me. "What are you even doing out of bed at this time?" He said so harshly." You." I started to say but he interrupted me. "Go back to bed and stay there." He said to me as harsh a before. My eyes filled with tears, and then I ran as fast as I could to the room and slammed the door shut behind me. I screamed with anger and fruitions. I started to cry on my bed, tears were steaming off my face even more then before. I could here them out in the other room. "Don't you think that was kind of rude Stein?" Said Spirit. "Who said you had a say in this." I could hear Stein say with less harshness in his voice then before. Then I could hear Spirit walk over to the door and gently knock on it. "Go away" I shouted. It was a minute or two before he walked away. I didn't fall asleep for the rest of the night I just laid there staring at the ceiling. I got up at six to get ready to go to the DWMA. I barely made any eye contact with Stein. "Rukia." I turned and looked over to see who it was. I giggled pretending that nothing had happened last night. "Morning Spirit" I said with a fake cheerfulness in my voice. "What are you making?" "Nothing." I said as I reached over and grabbed the note I was writing and hide it in my pocket. "Okay….Do you know where Stein is?" asked Spirit. "No I haven't seen him since we left for lunch." I said concerned "Thanks" said Spirit as he slowly turned and walked away. I sighed and turned back to look over the railing. It was such a beautiful day I wish Stein was here to see it with me. If I could chose when I die where I would go (as in my personal heaven) I would be here with Stein and no one else. I breeze came out of nowhere and lifted up my skirt I blushed as I tried to keep it down. Then Stein jumped up and wrapped his arms around me. "Stein" I softly whispered in his ear. He held on to me tighter but yet gently as if I was going to break easily. "I'm sorry" He said gently. "I should have never been so harsh and I shouldn't have left you last night I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. He backed up a little away from me so I could see his face. I ran my fingers through his hair as he gently ran his hand down the left side of my face. Then we both leaned in closely to each other and our lips touched and I felt like I never felt before. When we separated I smiled at him and he pulled me in closer to him and held me there awhile longer. "I want to teach you soul force." I looked up at him and smiled then I stood up on my tip toes so I could kiss him. He looked down at me. "Come on let's skip class." He said as he grabbed my hand and we ran off together. When we reached the woods Stein Stopped and spun me around and then pulled me in close again. "Are you ready?" I looked up at him and nodded. Then he took my hand. "Channel your soul in on place such as your hand." "Alright." I said as I started to channel my soul to once place. But it all turned out wrong instead of doing soul force my hand turned in to a blade and cut his hand open. "Stein" I said as I turned to look and see how bad it was. He was bleeding a lot. "Here." I said as I took part of my skirt and tour it then I grabbed his hand and wrapped it up as best as I could. Then we quickly ran back to the DWMA and went into the nurses. She took his hand and bandaged it up. She turned to me. "Rukia your dad want to see you." I looked at her kind of shocked. "Okay." I said as I turned out of the room. I walked down the hall way to my dad's office. "You want to see me?" I said as I walked in. He turned to face me. "You guys went too far." "What?" "Let me finish" he said angrily. "You two are banded from each other." "Why? It's not fair!" I said to him. He turned quickly at me and then out of nowhere his barrows came out and wrapped around me. "Please dad don't" I screamed as I started to cry. The covered my whole body then they sunk into my skin. It felt like a thousand needles sunk into my skin I screamed. At that moment Stein came bursting in to the room. "Rukia!" he shouted. "Stay back Stein you don't want to get hurt do you." Said Lord Death. Stein ignored what Death said and ran over to me; you couldn't really see me because I was covered in a black mist as his barrows sunk into me. Tears were running down my face because of the pain and I could hear Stein trying to get into the Mist but it kept rejecting him and you could tell that it was hurting him. After a few minutes it dropped me to the ground and blacked out when I woke up Stein was sitting next to me. You could tell at first glance that he hasn't slept in days. "You should get some rest." I said to him. He looked over at me. "Your awake now." He said staring at me. I reached over to run my fingers throw his hair but I couldn't touch him my fathers barriers prevented us from touching. Stein got up and walked towards the door. "I'm going home I'm sure you want to get up and change I'll be there waiting for you." He said as he turned away. He was right I wanted to get up and leave but it was no use of going back. I'll just leave with out a good bye. I'll go some where and some time in the future I'll return.<br>15 Years Later  
>Things have changed. At the DWMA Stein is now a teacher. Spirit had a daughter named Maka and he's also a Death Sheath which shocked me. I looked down at him from above, I have two choices A: I could stay up here till he notices me or B: I could jump down and see his reaction. I like B the best. In one motion I jumped down from the tree I was perched in and pounced on Stein but he was prepared he threw me but of course we never really touched each other. I skidded in to the center of his group. I giggled and stood up straight and walked over to him and slowly circled him. "Things have changed haven't they?" I said with a smug look on my face. He stopped and stared at me as if he didn't want to remember me. "What's wrong?" I asked as I walked so we were facing each other. "Whose she?" asked Maka. I turned just to see her ask that. I slowly walked over to her and examined her closely. "Your Spirit's daughter aren't you?" I asked as I walked around her again. "Yea does it matter?" she said with a rude tone. I giggled. "What an attitude this one has." I said as I reached to grab her face but her partner stopped me. "You still haven't answered my question." I giggled again and started to walk away from her then I turned to face her again "Oh that's right you want to know who I am right?" "Yes that's right." "My name is…" I was interrupted by Stein "Her name is Rukia." He said as he walked over to me. "Good for a second there I thought you forgot who I was." I said with a smile as I walked over to get closer to him. "I could never forget who you are." Stein said harshly. "You left with out a good bye nothing you left me all alone." He said as backed away from me. "But I had to I could never live a life where I could never touch you and still I can't and you can't touch me." I said in such a childish tone. "Then why did you come back at all you know what he said didn't you or are you so stupid that you forgot." Stein said in such a harsh tone that it struck me like as if some had hit me with a bolt of lighting. "I came back because I wanted to see you." I said as I reached over to run my fingers threw his hair and then he reached over to run his fingers across my face; then I stood up on my tip toes to kiss him but the barriers won't let us even get close. I stepped back and looked at him. "Their still there." I said with a sigh. "Yes they are, don't you remember only in death are we allowed to touch." He said as he walked away. "By the way your stuff is still at my house." He said as he turned back to see me. "I'll swing by later to get it." I said as I left. I walked to the DWMA to see my father and to see if he will remove the barriers. "Father" I said as I walked into his room. "Rukia I hear there was a rumor that you were back" he said with a smile on his face. "Yea well it's true." "Is there anything you need?" "Yea I was wondering if you could remove the barriers." "Well to do so it will take a few days and you will have to stay here to do so." "Alright by me along as it's done." I said with a smile I can't wait to see the look on Steins face when I touch him. "Well you should go rest and come back tomorrow so I can do it." He said as he was turning around to face he's mirror. "That sounds great to me." I said as I walked away. "RUKIA!" Shouted Spirit as tackled me to the floor. "You are more beautiful now then ever!" He said as he barred his head in my chest. "GET OFF ME!" I shouted as I pushed him off. Then I sat up and started to laugh, he smiled at me. "So have you seen Stein yet?" He asked as we both got off the floor. "Yea and I also saw your daughter." I said with a smile. "Well I guess I'll see you around Rukia" Said Spirit as he walked away. I smiled and waved good bye to him. I walked off to the cafeteria to get some thing to eat before I went to bed. I woke up the next morning, energetic. I got dressed and headed out of my room down the hall that was way too familiar to me. I walked slowly down the hall. Till I got to my dad's room then I slowly opened the door and entered. "Oh you're here already" my father said with a smile on his face. "So does it really take a few days?" I asked. "Yea cause if I was to do it all at once it will kill you." He said looking at me seriously. "So are you ready Rukia?" He asked. "Oh course I'm." He walked over to me and put a spell on me so I was asleep the whole time. When I awake I was weakened and tired, and kind of light headed. "Rukia are you okay." asked Justin. "Of course I am" as I sat up in my bed. "Where's Stein?" I asked looking around. "Yea no one really knows they think he went mad and joined Medusa." Justin said kind of quietly. "No!" I shouted as I got out of the bed and stumbled across the room. "Rukia be careful!" said Justin as he got up to help me. "Let me be" I said a walked slowly out of the room and walked down the hall to my room. When I got there I changed. I left my room quickly and Justin was waiting out side for me. "You shouldn't go any where." I pushed him out of my way. "I need to help him." I said as I started to run out of the DWMA campus. I knew at any minute Justin will come after me or go tell my father but I didn't care. I need to get to him as fast as I could. When I reached the woods, I stopped to breathe a little and try to figure out which direction he's in. Once I got that figured out I went after him as fast as I could. Once I reached the place the battle was already in progress. But I saw my opening and I took it Stein went to attack Maka but I hopped in the middle of it and blocked it. "Maka stay back let me take care of this." I said to her. Stein laughed "Are you really that stupid you can't touch me." Said Stein "I wouldn't say that." I said as I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him gently on the lips. When we separated I reached up and ran my fingers throw his hair and he reached down to run his fingers down my face when he got to my throat something different happened. "SOUL FORCE!" Shouted Stein as his hand came in contact to my neck. My body went limp; he caught me before my body hit the floor. His eyes filled with tears as he looked down at my limp lifeless body that he held me in his arms. "Rukia" he whispered as he pulled me close to him. I knew he would love me to the very end even if he was driven mad, but in darkness of madness there is always a light to lead the way but some times the light has to be put out to show where it was needed.<p> 


End file.
